Highest of Holidays
by AutoKnight01
Summary: Silvaze. It's the holidays and Silver plans to give a special gift to Blaze. But when Marine shows up with a brown bag of cookies, things don't go quite as planned. Rated T for some language and drug references.


**Me: Hey Bitches! Okay. This has been long overdue. But I promised LadySkarlettofSkarlo a prize for placing in my contest a while back ago and dammit all, she's gonna get it!**

**Silver: And it's Silvaze! Love it!**

**Blaze: Maybe he'll actually finish this one. Because his OTHER Silvaze story is still paused.**

**Me: Dammit all to hell, Blaze. I'm sorry!**

**Sonic: You have been slacking off.**

**Me: I. AM. SORRY! Now for the love of all that is great in this world, I am gonna start this holiday special! Now who wants to do the honors this year? NOT IT!**

**Everyone else: NOT IT!**

**Blaze: Huh? Oh crap I wasn't paying attention. Oh well. AK only owns the plot of this story and none of the characters being used.**

**Me: So please enjoy probably the most awkward Holiday special I've ever thought of. Enjoy it everyone!**

**And a Happy Holidays!**

**Highest of Holidays**

It's true what they say. Time flies. One minute you're celebrating the start of a new year, the next, that same year draws to a close. But before that year ends, the biggest holiday of the year comes around to give us all the spirit and love we all enjoy.

And for someone, he was determined to make this year special. A grey hedgehog by the name of Silver. He had a plan this year. For him and a certain lilac feline with pyrokinetic powers. He had been trying for years to get some private time with Blaze. But whenever he got close to doing so, something always stopped him. It was uncanny. But it happened every time. New Years, Easter, Valentines Day…oh Valentines Day was a killer.

But now it was Christmas time. The time of year when all people put aside their differences and come together to embrace the spirit of the holidays as one. It was truly a time where not only cold is in the air, but it's carrying a bit of magic in it.

This was gonna be his year. Silver was determined to win the heart of his lilac crush. And he even worked his ass off to the bone finding lost pets to get enough reward money to buy her a perfect gift. And with a small wrapped box in his possession, he was sure there was nothing that could get in his way this year.

But we'll get to that part later.

He picked out a simple choice of clothes to get him through the cold weather outside. He was going to walk from his house to Amy's. Every year, Amy has a Christmas party at her house and every close friend is invited. What better place to admit love to someone than at a party celebrating the best time of the year?

Using his telekinetic powers, Silver put on a light blue jacket and a cyan beanie that covered only his ears and the top of his head. His five front quills remained untouched.

With his jacket on and present to his secret love pocketed, Silver was set to go. He opened the door of his house, locked it behind him, and made his way to Amy's house.

During the long cold walk, Silver thought about how he was gonna proclaim his love to her. First, there was Silver himself. A young naïve hedgehog who tries his best to be friendly with anyone he meets.

And then there's Blaze the Cat. Silver's crush. A pyrokinetic who tries to be friendly herself, but is naturally serious and not very open to letting out her emotions. To Silver, she was a goddess.

She wasn't just his crush, she's also his best friend as well. That makes things harder. Ever since they were little kids, they had always been the best of friends. If they hooked up, things would change. But Silver was still unsure whether that would be a good thing or a bad thing.

He had the courage to find out. And he intended to tonight at the party. After a twenty minute walk, Silver knocked on the door of Amy Rose's house. It was well lit up with Christmas lights and other decorations all over the house. A few seconds after knocking, the door opened up and Amy herself answered it.

And she looked like absolute crap.

Her quills were going in all directions, her face looked red and there were bags underneath her eyes. She was also dressed in her pajamas as if she had never gotten out of bed today.

"Um….am I early or something?" Silver asked.

His answer from the pink hedgehog was a harsh fit of coughing that lasted for about thirty seconds. Silver put the scarf around his neck up to his mouth for protection until it ended.

"Ughh." Amy moaned. "Sorry, Silver. I should have let you know. I'm not feeling too well tonight."

"So…the party's canceled?"

Silver seemed very disappointed in thinking that. All that courage mustered up for nothing.

"No. I may be sick but I'm not cancelling the party. Some people are here already." Amy told him with a raspy voice.

Silver mentally cheered for joy while keeping the same look about his face.

"Really?" he asked to be sure.

"Yeah. I'm sick sure. But why let that kill everyone's good time?" she said. "Nothing is contagious I can assure you. Everything has been disinfected by Miss Vanilla and Cream. Come on in. I'm cold enough as it is."

Silver nodded feeling the cold nip his nose as well. He hurried in and Amy quickly shut the door. She then began to rub her arms to try and get warm again.

"Sorry you're not feeling well." Silver said while taking off his jacket. "Must suck knowing you won't be able to party with Sonic tonight."

"Tell me about it." Amy complained with another cough. "I was all set to get him under the mistletoe and everything this year. But I guess the universe has other plans for me."

"Maybe somehow you getting sick is a good thing." Silver tried his best to cheer her up but to no avail. "Maybe it will all pay off in the end."

"That's all I can hope for right now." Amy said. "Well…I feel like crap and I think I'm gonna puke. Enjoy the party, Silver. And try to keep it quiet."

"Will do, Amy. Get better."

With that, Amy slowly went back upstairs to her bedroom. Silver went into the front room and saw who was already there. Vector, Espio, and Charmy had made an early appearance and Cream and Vanilla were there as well.

In no more than an hour's time, everyone else had showed up. The guests consisted of Sonic, Shadow, Tikal, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, and Blaze was the last to show. The party went on like normal for another half an hour and Silver had not yet spoken to Blaze once yet.

Then with one more drink of eggnog and a deep breath, he started to make his way over to her.

*DING-DONG*

Only to be stopped by the doorbell. Since Amy was sick, she wasn't hosting and therefore wasn't answering doors tonight. So being the closest to the door, Silver begrudgingly went over to the door and opened it up.

"Well g'day, mate!"

Only to jump back some when he saw who it was. It was Marine the Raccoon. Without even being invited in, she walked through the doorway and dropped her jacket on the floor as she walked past Silver. Sighing, Silver telekinetically hung up Marine's jacket for her and shut the door.

"Um…hi, Marine. Come on in why don't you." Silver muttered.

Apparently Marine heard him speak.

"You're five seconds too late there, mate." Marine said to him. "Oi heard Amy was 'aving a Holiday Party so Oi thought Oi'd drop by and say 'allo. And Oi brought cookies."

She came with cookies. Just like Marine, hyperactive and never goes anywhere empty handed. It's just who she was.

She went into the living room where the party was and announced her arrival to everyone. No one really cared. All of them muttered hello but inside they groaned. Marine was such a pain around the holidays. Actually, she's a pain twenty four hours a day seven days a week. She just doesn't know when to shut up.

"Nice to see ya guys too!"she shouted. "Oi brought cookies if any of ya blokes fancy any."

Some of them did think that was a nice thing to do. Marine had in her hand a big brown paper bag of cookies. She set it down on the table where all the other snacks and drinks were.

All of the males there went in for a couple of cookies. Marine was the only girl. Silver didn't take any at first. Cream, Blaze, Tikal, and Rouge decided against it because of the sugar amount in cookies. They were trying to cut back to retain their figure for their men.

Yes. Rouge and Knuckles are an item as are Shadow and Tikal. Amy still tries so hard for Sonic with no luck whatsoever and Tails and Cream are best friends. The Chaotix are…well….themselves.

Fifteen minutes later, Silver had heard Sonic, Knuckles, and even Shadow tell Silver how awesome Marine's cookies were. Curious to know what got them all hyped up, he took one himself. They looked to be normal chocolate chip cookies.

It did taste good. Chocolate on cookie dough always goes well. But there was something else.

The taste of the cookies were very…peculiar. Familiar actually. And it raised a question for the grey hedgehog.

"Marine?"

"Yeah, mate." The raccoon acknowledged him.

"Where exactly did you get these cookies?"

Marine took another bite out of her cookie as she gave the answer to his question.

"Oh. That. Oi picked em' up on the way 'ere actually. Oi got them from these two old ladies selling them out of an old bus. They were wearing these funny colored shirts with the words, 'Grateful Dead'. Which of course makes no sense. How could the dead be grateful for anything? They're dead, mate."

Grateful Dead? Colored shirts? Colored…..and boom. Silver realized what funny colored shirts meant to a girl like Marine. Tie-dye. The hedgehog rushed for the bag those cookies came in and then looked at the other side he didn't see when Marine brought them in. There was a sticker there with a leaf that looked very similar to the quills on Silver's forehead. That's when Silver's panic level reached an all time high.

"Oh crap."

And in a few minutes, EVERYONE was gonna be at an all time high period.

**(Many Hours Later….)**

Throbbing pain. For Silver, that's what he felt in his head when his eyes regained a clear line of vision. After his eyes were open he sat up in his bed…only to find out that his bed was the couch in Amy's house.

He had no idea what he was still doing there. It was dark out and the clock read 6:30 AM. The sun was just barely beginning to shine on the new morning which was also Christmas morning.

Then when Silver's vision cleared even more, he saw something that made him curious even more. Nearly everyone who was at the party last night was on the floor of Amy's living room. Sonic had tinsel hanging from his quills as he lay motionless in front of the fireplace. Tails' has his two namesakes wrapped up in a ribbon bow and he was underneath the tree with all the other gifts. All his other friends were pretty much in similar positions and locations. All except for the girls. Only the guys were there.

"Wha….what the…?" the pain his head had made him unable to finish speaking.

But his question was this. And it was very valid considering the scene he was in.

What happened last night?

Since it was clear Silver had no clue, he had to see if anyone else did. Grabbing a pillow on the couch, he threw it at Sonic hoping it would be enough to wake him up.

And it did.

"Sonic, wake up. We have a problem."

Sonic refused to open his eyes.

"Silver, I don't know what you want, but get out of my room right now. Or I will kill you with my bare hands."

Silver groaned.

"I would do that, Sonic. But I'm not in your house right now. And neither are you for that matter."

That made Sonic very curious as to why Silver would say that. Slowly but surely, the blue hedgehog sat up and opened his eyes.

"What are you talking ab…." His green eyes almost looked red as he viewed where he was. "Why are we still at Amy's house? And why is everyone passed out on the floor?"

"You mean you have no idea what happened to us?" Silver asked.

"No." Sonic answered. "You know, this reminds me of a movie I saw once. These three guys go to Vegas for their friend's bachelor party…."

"Yeah, that's nice, Sonic. But just wake everyone up for now and movie chat will come later. MUCH later."

Sonic nodded, got up, and began to untie the two tails on his little brother. Silver had lied back down on his back trying to remember the events of last night.

"_God what the hell happened to me? I came here, Amy was sick, she went back upstairs, the party started, Marine showed up, I ate one of those cookies, then I….."_

His mind and body froze as Silver cracked the puzzle.

"Marine." He growled. "When I get my hands on her I'll…"

"COCUNUT PEOPLE TOOK MY GRAPES!"

That was what caused Silver to lose his train of thought. Sonic was shaking Knuckles to wake up and it turns out Knuckles was having a bad dream. His grapes got stolen.

"Wow, Knuckles." Sonic murmured trying not to laugh.

That little outburst caused everyone else there to wake up as well. Tails and Shadow rubbed their heads and Vector and Espio got off of each other.

"Wha…where am I?" Tails asked. "This isn't my house."

"We're all still at Amy's bud." Sonic said as he pulled the ribbon off of his tails letting them go free. "Something happened last night but I'm not sure what."

"Huh?" Knuckles then too noticed he was not in his own home. "What the hell happened?" he shouted.

"Quiet, Knucklehead!" Sonic put his hand over his mouth. "Stay quiet and help me clean this up before…."

"Before what, Sonic?"

That voice made Sonic freeze. And it came from the staircase.

All of them went stiff as they saw the figure on the staircase was Amy. She looked a lot better than she did the night before. After taking a look around the shambles of her living room, she took in a deep breath, sighed, and spoke.

"Well…first off I would just like to say I am feeling much better. Next up, good morning everyone and Merry Christmas. Now I do have one little thing to ask."

All of them looked patiently at her as she gave the question to them. And right before she did, her calm look vanished and it was replaced with one that was enough to strike fear into everyone there.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU IDIOTS DONE TO MY HOUSE?"

She definitely had a right to be angry here. All of them had gotten high off of Marine's cookies, but they had no idea what they all did. But in the process, they apparently totaled Amy's living room.

Hoping to quell her anger, Sonic stood up and approached her after popping his ears due to the massive increase of volume a few seconds ago.

"Amy, Amy, just calm down."

But that didn't do anything. It only made her icy glare point full on at him.

"Don't you DARE tell me to calm down!" she cried. "I may be feeling better but I still have a stuffy nose. And if you tell me to calm down one more time I will blow whatever's up my nostrils on your face!"

That was probably the grossest threat anyone there had ever heard. It was however enough to make Sonic back away from her not wanting to get sick.

"What the hell happened down here last night?" Amy demanded an immediate answer.

"Look, Amy." Knuckles took his turn to speak. "We don't know. None of us have a clue what happened."

She didn't like that response at all. Her face only got worse in the anger department.

"How is it…that none of you…can REMEMBER?"

"It was the cookies!" Silver blurted out.

Everyone looked at Silver wanting to know what the hell he was talking about.

"What cookies? I didn't make you guys any cookies." Amy said to him.

"No, Amy." Silver began to explain. "After you went upstairs to go to bed, Marine showed up with a bag of cookies. She got them from…well…two old lady hippies. I think you can tell where I'm going with this now."

Yep. They all got it. Marine had stupidly wasted her money on a bag of weed cookies.

"You mean…we were all high last night?" Sonic asked.

"That explains why I'm starving." Knuckles pointed out. "Hey are there any more of those cookies left?"

That comment earned him a swat to the head courtesy of Shadow.

"You moron! That's what caused this mess in the first place! Weren't you listening?"

"How could I have done this to myself?" Espio scolded himself. "I'm a ninja. I should know better than to eat a spiked cookie."

"It's okay, Espio. We ALL took the cookies." Vector tried to make his fellow reptilian friend feel better but to no avail.

"Oh god. What happened to Charmy? Where's Charmy?" Espio stood up and began to panic.

And all it took was one look up to see what the answer to that question was. Charmy had somehow crashed on one of the blades of the ceiling fan.

Sighing, Tails propelled himself up to the fan using his namesakes and got Charmy down from the fan. He didn't wake up. After putting him in Vector's arms, Tails thought it would be best if he left. Right after he left, Cream came in.

"Has anyone seen Cheese? I think I might have left him here last night." She asked.

"Over there." Silver pointed to the left.

Cream followed his finger and found Cheese out cold on top of the dining room table. Clearly he had taken a few of those cookies too. Gently, Cream picked up her beloved Chao and was about to leave before Sonic stopped her.

"Cream, what happened last night? You were the only one out of everyone here who didn't eat the cookies aside from Amy." Sonic knew at least that much.

Cream stopped a few feet from the door and turned around to explain.

"Well, you were all acting really strange after Marine brought those cookies over." Cream started. "It was funny at times because at first you guys were acting silly. But then I got a bit scared when Mr. Shadow took out his gun."

The mentioned black hedgehog moaned and roughly rubbed his forehead hoping nothing worse than that happened.

"I didn't shoot it, did I? Is everyone alive?" he asked.

"No, Mr. Shadow. You didn't shoot it." Cream replied.

"Then what happened, Cream?" Sonic asked wanting to know more.

"Well…there wasn't really that much to recap. Other than that little scene where Silver shouted all that stuff about Blaze there's…"

"Blaze?"

She got cut off when Silver shouted Blaze's name.

"Oh no." His face then became horrified in the gaze. "Please tell me someone here remembers something about last night that involves me and her!"

"Um…" Apparently Cream did. "She left before I did. She said something about you being a jerk or something like that."

Silver's face fell back into the couch pillow upon hearing those words. Last night he was a jerk to Blaze and he had no idea what happened.

"What about the other girls?" Shadow asked. "Where's Tikal?"

"She's waiting for you back at your house, Mr. Shadow." Cream told him.

The black hedgehog stood back up and immediately left Amy's house. But not after bidding everyone a merry Christmas.

"Um…is there anything else?" Cream asked. "I don't really remember much seeing how my Mom and I left shortly after Blaze did."

"No, Cream. As long as we know we stayed here and went nowhere else, we're fine." Sonic said as Cream went out the door.

"Oh sure. YOU'RE perfectly fine aren't you? Your house didn't get completely trashed!" Amy shouted.

"But Amy…I.."

"Forget it, Sonic. You've done enough. Everyone just….get out of my house."

Without wanting to see them anymore, Amy went upstairs to get dressed to prepare for a day of cleaning up the mess her friends left in her house the night prior.

Once dressed, she went downstairs and saw no one just like she wanted. Then she headed for the kitchen to fetch her cleaning supplies.

"Great. I give them my house to have a party in. Just a plain old Christmas Eve party like any other, and they turn in it into a freakin rave! So now I get to spend the whole day cleaning up their mess. Merry freakin Christmas to me!"

As Amy grabbed a bottle of cleaner, she growled and made her way out to the front room.

Only to find that Sonic already had cleaned up every square inch of the place with the blue hedgehog standing right there in the center of it.

"Merry Christmas." He said to her.

Amy dropped the bottle of cleaner stunned Sonic did this for her. But the quick hedgehog caught it before it hit the ground with his speed.

"W….why?" was all she was able to get out.

"It's Christmas. No one deserves to be alone today." He said. "Plus, who wants to spend today of all days cleaning their house?"

Amy was so happy she thought she was going to start crying.

"Amy, look. I'm sorry about what I did to your house even though I don't remember doing it. But you have to understand I wasn't myself last night. I would NEVER do anything like this if I was sober. You of all people should know that. Please let me make it up to you."

The pink hedgehog took one more glance at her living room before she responded to him.

"I think you already did." She told him. "Anything more now would just be gravy."

"Well than I hope you like gravy." Sonic had one more surprise left.

Himself.

"Since you didn't spend any time with me last night, you've got all of today."

She couldn't hold it in anymore. Amy lunged at Sonic and gave him a bear hug just like the ones she always gives. As Sonic struggled to get air down his throat, Amy squealed with Christmas joy.

"Oh Sonikku! It's a Christmas miracle!"

Lucky for the blue hedgehog, he got free of Amy's grip. From there, Sonic and Amy spent all of Christmas day together.

While all that stuff with Sonic and Amy was going on, Silver was pushing his body to the limit trying to run as fast as he could to Blaze's house.

"_Oh way to go, Silver! You really did it this year! You get high at a party and then you act like an ass to the girl you love! Real slick!"_

He was mentally cursing himself. But that's also what he thought he was gonna hear Blaze say to him as soon as he told her the true events of what happened. He wished he didn't screw up this bad. He's made mistakes before but none like this. He really needs to work on his telepathy powers so he could figure these things out before they happen. But then again, that's seeing into the future. Not telepathy.

Soon, he came to the doorstep of Blaze's house. Before he knocked, he thought if should do it at all. If he was a jerk to her last night, than she probably won't even want to look at him let alone let him explain his actions.

But he needed to do it. He needed to set things right. He knocked.

"Blaze! Are you home?"

There came no answer. For thirty seconds he waited before giving it another try.

"Blaze! Please open up if you're home!"

He thought he was gonna have to start begging for her to let him in. But he was wrong. A few seconds later, the clacking of locks were heard and the door opened up revealing Blaze in her pajamas and a robe.

"Silver? What's the matter?" She asked.

"Blaze….we need to talk."

After being allowed in her house, Silver sat down next to her on the couch and explained everything that happened last night that he remembered.

"So I got high accidentally because of these cookies Marine brought. And then I guess I was a real jerk to you. I'm so sorry for anything I did or am gonna regret in the near future."

Now this is where Silver expected her to get up, yell at him, and then demand he get out of her house. But instead…she giggled.

She was actually laughing. Smile and everything.

"What the…." Silver didn't want to finish it off with an inappropriate word.

After that little chuckle fit, Blaze kept her smile and looked at the grey hedgehog.

"Silver, you are so freakin naïve, it's funny."

And thus, the level of confusion in the poor hedgehog's head rose to an all time high.

"Wait so…you're not mad at me for what happened last night?"

"Silver, you weren't being mean to me or anything. You were mean to no one." Blaze informed him.

Silver thought he misheard her.

"But…Cream said…you left because I was being a jerk."

"What? No! You weren't being a jerk. I left because Shadow tried to convince me to have threesome with him and Tikal."

That was the biggest feeling of relief Silver had ever felt in his entire life. Shadow was the jerk that made Blaze leave. Not him. But then that left the question of his actions.

"So if Shadow was the jerk, then what did _I _do last night?" he asked.

And boy did Blaze have an answer for that. She had a cell phone. And she had taken some videos for reasons of her own. The main reason was that she wanted evidence of Silver saying some things. She knew he was high last night and she also knew he wouldn't remember a thing in the morning. So she turned on the video in her phone. And the video made Silver regret his actions in the last few hours. Because that video showed him last night making a speech to all his friends. And Blaze as well.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" The Silver in the cell phone shouted. "I AM IN LOVE WITH BLAZE AND I DON'T CARE WHO KNOWS IT! I LOVE THAT GIRL WITH ALL MY HEART, SOUL, BODY, AND PSYCHIC VOODOO POWERS! I LOVE YOU, BLAZE! MERRY FREAKIN' CHRISTMAS!"

Blaze giggled both in the background of that video and outside it as she turned the video off and returned her cell phone to her pocket. Silver was now blushing harder than anyone in the whole universe ever had before.

"I guess…eating those cookies got me farther with you than my brain ever did."

"Hey. I'll take the normal Silver over wasted Silver any day."

Her warm hand rubbed his cheek softly with the words she said to him.

"You know…" he softly uttered. "Even though I was high off my ass, I meant that. I've known you my whole life and I've been in love with you for the past five years. For all those days that transpired through them, I've been thinking of ways to tell you how I truly feel. But now I ruined it."

"What?" Blaze's response tone seemed to be different than what Silver was expecting. "Silver, I've known you've been in love with me for two out of those five years." She confessed. "Ever since then I've been trying to find out what I feel for you. And as it turns out…..I'm in love with you too. Because you're the one person who really understands me, you're funny, a great friend, and you always make me feel good whenever I'm sad."

Silver liked Blaze telling him all those good qualities about him.

"You could have told me at anytime, Silver." Blaze told him. "But you still have more guts than me."

With a sigh, Silver spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Blaze. I've always dreamed there would come a year where I would be able to spend Christmas or any other special day with you. Just you and no one else. I guess I blew it again this year."

She heard the words he spoke. And she just smirked when she thought of something.

"I wouldn't say that."

His eyes met hers with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"What time is it, Silver?"

The time? His mind was racing to figure out why she would ask something like that. But while he looked at the clock, his mind was still trying to figure out why she was smiling.

"It's 3 in the afternoon. Why?"

Then Blaze took her hands and grabbed Silver's which made him melt inside.

"Exactly. It's only three o'clock. Which means there are still nine hours left until Christmas Day is over. Now how do you want to spend those next nine hours?"

Nine hours left. Silver hadn't thought of that. It was still December 25th. Christmas hadn't ended yet. But still, only nine hours out of the day seemed a bit less than how much time he always hoped to have with her.

"It…it will just go by so fast though."

Blaze still had an argument.

"Silver, I don't care. I don't care if it's just nine hours, nine minutes, or even nine seconds. I know that as long as you're right here with me during the time, it will still be the best part about Christmas I'll remember this year. Because I spent it with you."

Those words hit Silver right where he lived and stuck there. And he realized Blaze was right. Just because he doesn't get to spend the whole Christmas day with her, doesn't mean he can't have a blast in the time that's left of it.

"Blaze…."

He was pretty sure he knew what to do here. And it turns out he was correct. Both he and Blaze started to slowly inch their faces closer to one another. Their eyes both closed up and their lips extended out a bit. Then two short seconds later, they connected.

It was their first kiss ever. And even though they had never kissed an actual living being before, they had gotten in a lot of practice. Silver could feel Blaze's lips giving his own a spicy tingle to them. He didn't mind it at all. He was kissing the girl of his dreams.

After they parted, they smiled at each other and gave him another smile.

"So I'll ask again." She happily muttered. "What do you wanna do?"

Silver had a list in his head of things he wanted to do with Blaze on Christmas. It went on for miles. But there was something else that needed to be taken care of before that.

"Well first things first. I think you and I should go find Marine and make sure she doesn't have any more of those cookies."

"Uh…yeah. That's not a bad idea." Blaze got up to make her way out the door.

Silver however caught her arm before she got there.

"But before we do, there's something I need to do. Something I never got the chance to do last night."

He needed to get this over with before anything else could delay him further. He reached into his jacket pocket and brought out the box he had wanted to present to her last night.

"Merry Christmas, Blaze."

Slowly, Blaze accepted the box into her own grasp and opened it up. With a small gasp, she teared up. Not a lot but just enough to make it obvious her eyes were watering.

What was inside that box was a silver chain necklace with a flame shaped pendant charm. In the center of the flame was a big beautiful orange sapphire.

"Silver…." She couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Do you like it?" he asked hopefully.

Still not being able to speak, Blaze only nodded. But then she found some words shortly after.

"I love it." She muttered. "It's beautiful."

"No way. It's just pretty." Silver said. "YOU are beautiful."

With another smile, Silver used his psychic grip to grab hold of the necklace chain. Gently, he wrapped it around Blaze's neck and locked it in place. The lilac fire cat's thumb gently rubbed the surface of the pendant repeatedly admiring it. Silver scored big time this year.

After the necklace was put on, They quickly kissed one more time before heading out Blaze's door and over to Marine's place. Turns out that wasn't the only bag of special cookies she purchased. She had tons of them. And this must be known. She put up one hell of a fight. Kicking, screaming, and everything. But with a great amount of difficulty, Silver and Blaze got rid of every last pot-filled cookie in that house. Needless to say after they left, Marine was not too happy about her cookies being taken from her.

Silver and Blaze ended up dropping the cookies in the dumpster before heading back to Silver's place to spend the rest of Christmas day together. But before he got to the cuddling with his new girlfriend, he had to call everyone else to see if their days turned out alright.

It turns out, Knuckles and Rouge made up rather quicker than expected. Knuckles had no idea what he did last night, but when he got home, he found Rouge lying on his bed with his gift wrapped up. The gift was Rouge herself wearing nothing but a bow around her chest and under area.

Knuckles nearly fainted upon seeing that sight. But as soon as he regained himself, he jumped right on the bed and unwrapped his "gift".

Apparently Shadow and Tikal had a similar experience. When Shadow got home hours ago, he found no one there. He expected the worst. But then a few minutes later, Tikal came home with a bag from Victoria's Secret. It seems Tikal remembered clearly Shadow asking Blaze to join him and Tikal in a three-way. That made her feel not sexy enough for Shadow. So Rouge advised her to pick up some dirty lingerie. As soon as Shadow saw it, he immediately apologized for his behavior last night.

Then he picked Tikal up and ran upstairs as fast as he could wanting to put those little items to the test.

After he heard what Sonic had done for Amy, Silver didn't need to hear anything more.

As for Silver and Blaze, the farthest they got was making out. But they wanted nothing more. They had already gotten the perfect gifts this year. After Silver hung up the phone, he and Blaze got off the couch and went down to the fireplace.

Blaze lit up Silver's fireplace with a twitch of her finger. Then the two grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around both of them, and nuzzled together in front of it.

The fire warmed them up quickly. And even quicker they got used to the way they were embracing each other.

"You know…this is gonna change things between us." Silver pointed out his earlier worry. "For the longest time, you and I have only been best friends. Now we're more than that."

Blaze gave a small shrug.

"Well that's true. It'll be a little different." She agreed.

But then she flashed that smile Silver loved to see.

"But who said it has to be bad?"

Silver couldn't help but smile when he heard that. She was right. Change is inevitable in life. But it's up to you to decide whether it's good or bad. For this situation, for Silver, this was good. VERY good.

"I know the line is cliché and outdated but…this for me…really was the best Christmas ever." Blaze said.

If he wasn't melting before, Silver was definitely melting now. His heart felt warmer than ever hearing her say that. It was the best Christmas ever for her, and it was because he was there with her.

Thinking of one last trick, he used his psychokinesis to grab hold of something hanging over the front door. A small piece of mistletoe. His mind made it hover right above their heads.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Silver confessed.

Blaze giggled at that. Even though he didn't know it, Silver was the only one who could ever make her laugh the least bit.

Shrugging, she honored the tradition mistletoe had carried with it. She planted another spicy kiss on Silver's lips. And from there, the kiss never seemed to end.

So Silver's fears turned out to be for nothing. But his feelings for Blaze had now expanded greatly. His first real girlfriend was the goddess he loved so much. And Blaze had her first boyfriend. The naïve hedgehog she had known since she could only make an ember fly out of her hand.

That Christmas really was the best those two ever had. Sure there were other Christmases. But none like that first one they spent as a couple. Forever it would remain in their heads as a good memory.

And Silver made sure not to have any more special cookies so he wouldn't forget it.

**XXX**

**Me: Finally! It's done! I'm sorry it's a day late everyone! I've just been busy with so much! The holidays and all! You know how it is.**

**Amy: Well at least you got this out of the way. Now focus on all your other crap!**

**Me: I plan to Amy.**

**Blaze: I wouldn't say you screwed up too much here on your first complete Silvaze fic.**

**Me: Well thank you…..wait. Too much? Where did I screw up at all?**

**Blaze: Um….never mind.**

**Me: ….whatever. LadySkarlettofSkaro, I hope you enjoyed this. I promised you a oneshot of Silvaze and you got it. Happy Holidays everyone and four more days, I'm turning 20! Until then, peace bitches!**


End file.
